


Though She Be but Little, She is Fierce

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [39]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Backstory, Gen, How Do I Tag, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to protect them all, but who protects her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though She Be but Little, She is Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit for fun. 
> 
> The wonderful Ascended_Sleepers gave me another when my pathetic brain gave up the ghost:~  
> "Lavi either through rumors or from Kanda gets a glimpse into Lenalee's past for the first time. He confronts Bookman about it, but Bookman doesn't know anything. Then he tries to confront Lvellier who was visiting the branch for some reason, but just as he is about to do so, Lenalee catches him in the act and she talks him out of it, saying it's okay." - I tweaked the final scenario a little, I hope you don't mind. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Order is all astir. Someone is coming to visit and apparently he is not a popular personage. Lenalee is especially nervous. He ought to ask Bookman, but is preempted by a passing finder with a summons from his master. He finds him outside on one of the Order’s balconies. 

“So you’re going to tell me about who is coming?” 

“Yes, he’s the top man in charge of Central Administration. They oversee all operations that the Order carry out. Usually they leave the Branches to do their work, but every now and again they come to visit to make sure that the cogs of their machinery are turning smoothly and as they want.” 

“Just who is the man anyway, Lenalee is really agitated. Yuu isn’t too happy either.” 

Bookman informs his apprentice that the house Lvellier holds many posts of high rank at Central and Malcolm C Lvellier, is the man at the top. 

“You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Lavi interrupts. 

“Shut up boy and pay attention, we will be introduced to him, but how much we will be allowed access,” his elder shrugs, “SO keep your wits about you and …”

“I know, I know, don’t make trouble and don’t bring undue attention to us.”

Bookman expands, that on the formation of the Order the Lvellier family gained status. It was not just from vast sums of donations for the running, equipping, and setting up of Headquarters. It is also through the proverbial sacrificial lambs of their own kin, their own daughters, offered up as experimental subjects. Hoping that strength in the bloodline will reduce the probability of failure. For what, Bookman can only guess at. He tells Junior that the Order is one hundred years old, and the Second Exorcist project is ninety-nine years old. It is at the mention of this that Lavi especially listens, because Bookman’s tone takes on a brittle quality.

“Kanda Yuu is a Second you know.” 

“Please don’t tell me he’s a hundred years old,” an attempt at keeping the tone of the conversation light. “That would make him older than you Gramps.” THWACK! He expects that. He rubs gently at the back of his head.

“Listen carefully and don’t play daft with me boy!” Bookman’s voice drops and the gravity creeps back in. “You be careful. Being here is difficult for you. I know this, I can see it. Just don’t forget your place and your duty. You will be fine.”

“... and I’m not a hundred yet you fool.” Bookman continues the lecture, “Kanda Yuu is chronologically nine years old, although physically he is the same age as you.” Bookman says he is uncertain if Kanda is privy to the knowledge that they do in fact know his history, so he warns Junior to be on the safe side, not to mention it at all. 

“But none of this tells me why Lenalee is so affected by him coming here.” 

“That I don’t actually know, maybe you can make your own queries. Go ask your … friend,” Bookman suggests, not helpful at all. “I will do my own investigation and ask Komui Lee directly.” The old man purses his lips, and wonders if her brother will be any more forthcoming with information. “There. That is all. You can go now.” 

“Thanks Gramps,” Junior shoves his hands in his pockets and saunters off deep in thought. He will seek Yuu out and perhaps the swordsman can enlighten him on the situation. When he finds him eventually, Yuu is meditating in the one of the practice rooms near the training arena. Wishing not to disturb the peace coming off in waves he remains silent. 

“You know, you think too loud.” Lavi is slightly sheepish and is sorry that perhaps it is his aura - or something - that disturbs the calm. He is trying to be quiet after all. “What? Spit it out.” Yuu straight to the point as always. 

“You know this Lvellier person that is coming to visit,” 

“Tch.” with the tranquility disrupted, Kanda gives up on meditation but remains seated. He tilts his head slightly though in query, eyebrows raised. “Yes, why?”

“Uhhmm, it’s Lenalee.” Lavi does not see if there is any delicate way of asking. But he is talking to Yuu after all. “She doesn’t like him. In fact,” Junior breathes out, “I’d even go so far to say that she hates him.”

“You know her, if you’re part of the order, you’re family,” Yuu reminds him. “I would say that in this case, he is like the overbearing, bossy Uncle that nobody likes.” Yuu adds with vehemence, “and he’s a total ass!” 

“Do you mind if I ask?” 

“I can tell you, but she won’t be happy with me for telling you.” 

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Lavi laughs ingratiatingly, “after she slaps you a couple of times.”

“She slaps me I’ll come kill you,” Yuu smirks back at him. 

“C’mon Yu-u,” he wheedles. “Tell me.” 

“Hrnh.” Yuu grouses, “It was before I came here. She was found to be an accommodator and they took her away from Komui.” 

“That must be where his sister-complex stems from.” 

“That idiot’s always had one even before she got taken away I swear.” Yuu continues, “but they tried to force the Innocence on her. Because she was so unwilling. She fought them. You know how she fights.” the redhead can only nod mutely. “She was so very sad too. She lost her family, then she got taken away from the only one left for her to love.” Even Yuu’s voice falls quiet with the telling. 

Lavi remembers that girl, with the grief and anguish in her eyes that first day. She had looked so small and forlorn. He was struck by the depth of that sadness. The first one he thinks to himself, the first breech. 

“Why she hates him so much,” Yuu sighs, “Is that he was here to oversee” and even Yuu stumbles over the words. “The completion of her training.” There are many things that Junior can interject with, but remains silent. It looks though as if even Yuu does not want to carry on the story anymore. “It’s … just torturous ok, being an accommodator so young.” Lavi unconsciously reaches out to touch, to squeeze Yuu on the shoulder, but stops. 

“Maybe I could say something to him. You know from a Bookman’s standpoint.” 

“Lavi, no.” They both turn round in surprise. “It’s ok really.” Lenalee must have come in whilst he was rapt in the swordsman’s account. “I’m not that little girl anymore.” She smiles wistfully at the both of them. “I’m tougher now.” It is Lenalee who reaches out for him and squeezes his elbow. “We stumble and fall and we pick ourselves up.” 

“I come here and look for Kanda.” She says still smiling, “and we meditate.” Lavi is saved from having to say anything when Bookman’s voice shouts loud, looking for him. 

“Ahh,” Lavi doesn’t want to leave, but duty calls, and he has no reason to stay. They are both fine. He is assured of that at least. “Coming Bookman!” 

“See you two later,” with a hasty look back and a wave he leaves to where his master's voice is calling from. 

“Bye Lavi,” Lenalee calls out, “mind how you go.”

“Stupid rabbit.”

“Kanda.” She smacks him. Lightly.

“C’mon then if we’re going to do this.” He points at the space on the floor next to him. “Sit.” He commands.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 7 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! 
> 
> "..and though she be but little, she is fierce!" - Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream
> 
> Thing to note: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" is disputed to have been said by either boxer Barbados Joe Walcott (1873-1935) or Bob Fitzsimmons (1863-1917) but the time frame sort of fits. 
> 
> As ever, thank you everyone who comes to read. - love Zan


End file.
